


Grateful, Probably

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pearlmethyst sex times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful, Probably

**Author's Note:**

> i should rly finish my fics some day

It had taken a lot ( _a lot_ ) to get Pearl to this point and Amethyst was grateful, really, she was, but, _damn_ , she was becoming impatient with her girlfriend's insistent insecurities and troubled thoughts. It bothered her endlessly that Pearl couldn't keep Amethyst's love safely in mind and wholly at heart, but, well, the purple gem can't exactly blame her, as she has had much similar problems with their relationship, though she had taken the care not to express many of her worried to Pearl. Then again, she had always been better at reassuring herself than the older gem was, so maybe that's where things became a little more difficult than necessary. 

Still, even if Pearl was being difficult with her self-consciousness, Amethyst was grateful. They had discussed, at length, about whose room should be used for such activities and, almost immediately, it was decided that Pearl's room would be best; not that Amethyst particularly cared, but she could at least take solace in knowing that Pearl wouldn't find things to gripe about if they were in her room. Sitting on towers of water, yet not getting wet, the two of them smiled and made small talk out of nervousness, but Amethyst was getting fed up with just that. They had come so far since the topic of copulation had first been introduced - the mere mention of it had originally sent Pearl into a flustered frenzy with more than enough anxieties flying about - and, if Amethyst could see to it, they wouldn't be stopped just before the threshold of actually going through with it instead of simply speaking of it. 

Impatient, yes, but rude? Not quite. Amethyst knew this would take time and that her girlfriend required more patience than the average gem. "Could we..." she began to ask, thinking absently of the best way to phrase her sentence. She restarted, "Could we, maybe, lay down? Together?" she inquired, timid and hopeful.

"Oh!" Pearl seemed surprised, as if she had just ran away from her own racing thoughts - which, Amethyst would suspect, was just the case. The taller gem looked around, a tad flustered, but she didn't look as nervous as she had previously, and her girlfriend took that as a good sign. "Yes, we can lay down," Pearl confirmed, laying awkwardly down on the water, her knees hanging daintily over the edge.

"Scoot back," Amethyst ordered casually, happy to see that Pearl followed suit and that her interminable legs were no longer dangling over the waterfall's end. 

The air settled down to one of awkwardness again as Amethyst thought through her next movements. This first time, if it were to be only the first and not the last, would take plenty of planning. The purple gem, upon looking at Pearl's anxiously twitching hands, decided that she would focus, firstly, on making this the best for her girlfriend. 

She figured that, if the first experience was really, really good, than maybe Pearl would be willing to do it again. And again. And again. 

And again.

Amethyst smiled, casually moving towards Pearl and sitting above her, her bottom pressed against the tall gem's hips as she grinned down at the girl. As the small gem expected, the pearl let out a shy squeak and her hands came up defensively, but she seemed to think better of it, putting them down again - not entirely, as Amethyst was happy to note, because Pearl's palms pressed lightly, timidly, almost playfully against her thighs.

At least, Amethyst knew, she wasn't alone in wanting this.

She was even more surprised to find Pearl licking her lips, asking under her breath, "How do we..." and letting the question trail off.

Amethyst scoffed. As if she had an instructional manual to these kinds of things.

But, and what she considered even better, she had a lot ( _a lot_ ) of eagerness going into this, so they could probably figure things out.

"How about," Amethyst smiled as confidently as she could under the circumstances, feeling reassured when Pearl did much the same, "I'll just... help you out, okay? For the first time? And, after that," she bit her lip, "we can see what happens next. 'Kay, P?" she asked sweetly, fondly.

There was hesitation in the response, coinciding with more than enough confusion and general nervousness, but Pearl nodded and affirmed, "Okay. Yes, sure, Amethyst." 

Now, with consent being a weight lifted off her shoulders, the small gem had to wonder: what now? They had gotten this far, which was good, but how were she to... actually _begin_ having _sex_ with _Pearl_? 

She had done her research, of course. There was plenty of porn on the internet that she scrolled through, watching with eager eyes as she became familiar with the casual sight of human nudity and began to become comfortable with the feeling of her own sex in the palm of her hand. Most of watch she had seen was men and women, erect dicks and wet underwear, weird positions and even weirder noises to accompany them. Amethyst thought slowly, hands moving to lay against Pearl's shoulders and she leaned forward. How did most of those videos start? 

With a kiss?

Maybe.

Amethyst figured: probably. Besides, kissing was familiar to them; Pearl could deal with that easily enough.

She was surprised, as she leant down, to find her girlfriend just as happy to meet her halfway. Pearl caught her lips before she was all the way down, making Amethyst follow happily as the two of them got comfortable. 

Light kisses, with lips brushing against each other and smiles and giggles coming from both gems, were how things always got started. Amethyst felt particularly enamored during this process; Pearl had been, still is, and will likely always be, super stressed out, rigid, easily upset - the exact _opposite_ of relaxed. However, when they began this small cycle of pressing short, but sweet, kisses to one another, the taller gem suddenly became more at ease with herself, her surroundings, and (Amethyst thought, hoped) with her girlfriend. Pearl's shoulders relaxed, slumped, and her hands moved away from their position on Amethyst's thighs to instead roam thoughtlessly, absentmindedly, and her girlfriend did her best to ignore feather light touches to her shoulder blades and down, down, down to the small of her back. Besides, Amethyst couldn't decide if the sensation was ticklish or particularly pleasurable - and, either way, she needed to stay on task.

Brushing her tongue over Pearl's bottom lip in a single, fluid motion, their light kisses began to melt into something much deeper, more passionate, and certainly more heated. As soon as Amethyst's tongue came between Pearl's lips and could easily move around, Pearl's hands stilled in their roaming and settled to grip on Amethyst's shirt. 

Pearl was always easy to work up and this was no exception. The smaller gem took a specific delight in leading Pearl's tongue into her own mouth, allowing her to bite down - lightly - and hear a few gasps from her girlfriend's open mouth. It was hot, incredibly sexy, and Amethyst could only hope that her girlfriend was feeling the same way about all this. 

She took particular delight in cracking open her eyes - just a little! - to find that Pearl's were closed and she wore, from what Amethyst could see from her skewed vantage point, a look of want and, perhaps, need. If anything, she was thus far happy, or, at least, content, and that added a few drops to Amethyst's confidence.

The purple gem moved one of the hands perched on Pearl's shoulder, moving it down along the other's flat chest - she was hesitant, though, as this is where things became a little out of their usual comfort zone. Amethyst had only really _touched_ Pearl a number of times and, with this occasion added, she could count each time on one hand. Still, regardless of how frequent it was, she knew Pearl enjoyed it to some extent; the small moan, almost silent as it escapes the taller gem's lips, is any hint, then Amethyst would guess that Pearl wasn't necessarily impartial to having her nipples rubbed.

Not that she could do much through the gem's tunic, though. Amethyst's thumb slid about her girlfriend's breast (actually, lack-thereof) before being able to find her nipple and press against it teasingly. Pearl gasped, lips hot and wet when they break away from Amethyst's mouth, but they quickly return and the smaller gem grins, somewhat satisfied with herself.


End file.
